


Something Unknown

by genkiszenkai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Probably ooc, don't read this if u value ur life, dumb amusement park theme cause i'm excited for summer, its better than most of my writing and i love nozohono, this isn't good but!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkiszenkai/pseuds/genkiszenkai
Summary: Honoka's been feeling awful weird ever since they met up at the amusement park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ok-ish thing i've written? so constructive criticism would be especially appreciated!!!! thank you for reading :')

"Honoka! That's far enough!" Umi scolded.

Honoka had been so restless that she spent all her money on sweets and had finally moved on to taking some of Kotori's. Mindlessly, of course.

"E-Eh? Sorry Kotori-chan! I really didn't mean it! I've just been really distracted!"

"It's ok! I know you didn't mean it." replied the ever kind girl.

"Even if you didn't mean it, that doesn't pardon you from anything," Umi scoffed, "you should be thankful Kotori is so forgiving."

As Kotori and Umi got into a small argument over her impulsive nature, Honoka tried to gather what was making her act so... weird? Was she sick? No, usually if she was sick she'd be more lazy. In fact, Honoka had been feeling more energized as usual. Except it was hindering everything else. If only she knew the cause. Everything had been fine until she met up with everyone this morning-

"HONOKA." a loud yell interrupted her thoughts.

"Ehhhh Umi-chan, I didn't even do anything," the ginger pouted.

"You weren't even listening to me! While I would say that's par for the course with you, something does seem wrong,"

"Mmm! Honoka-chan's been acting really different!"

"Uh, you see? That's what I'm trying to figure out eheh!" she sheepishly scratched her head. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I'm sick! Everything feels all weird and I can't think straight... Strangely I keep thinking about Nozomi-chan every now and then."

"Aaaaah~!" Kotori squealed. "I think I get it!"

"Hmm? What is it Kotori?"

She whispered something into the taller girl's ear. Umi's face began to get very red.

She decided to not think anything of it. Probably nothing concerning her really. Honoka took out her phone and checked the time.

19:30

"It's about time to go meet up with the others!" Honoka perked up catching their attentions.

"You're right, we should all head that way shouldn't we?" and off the three of them went.

\---

They met the six others towards the center of the amusement park. Honoka's gaze gravitated towards the third years, all three walking arm in arm with Nozomi in the middle. The sun was beginning to fade out of the sky, softening her features as she smiled brightly next to her best friends. Before she realized it Honoka too was smiling. 

She also didn't realize that she was even staring until Nozomi looked at her with a bit of a worried smile and a wave. Honoka returned the wave yet quickly turned away. Why was she acting so strange? Just when she thought it was subsiding all these weird feelings came bubbling up again.

Kotori grabbed Rin and Eli telling them she wanted to ride the swings to which both of them complied.

Nico and Umi went to the carnival rides with Nico pouting about how she wants her "Umi Umi Uu~" to win her a prize.

A seemingly more excited Maki half dragged Hanayo to the merry go round, which left...

Honoka and Nozomi.

"Hmm so it's just me and you, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi hummed. "What do ya wanna do?"

"U-Um!" She looked around. She didn't have enough money for most things around there and it would be rude to ask Nozomi for any money. Frantically she found something doable and definitely fun! "How about the ferris wheel!"

"Sounds good! They say the ferris wheel is the most romantic ride but I'm just kiddin' with ya," she said with a wink.

\---

The wait had been kind of awkward as they both chatted a bit. Or maybe Honoka was just the awkward one. She couldn't distinguish anything anymore.

They both got in the small seat for two. She wasn't sure why but Honoka reached her hand over for Nozomi's.

She looked over at her. Wind blowing some stray hairs from her braid.

"Hey, Nozomi?"

Nozomi hummed in a reply.

"I care a lot about you," she said letting a softened smile on her face and rubbing the other girls hand with her thumb. "I'm really glad we're getting to spend this time together even if we haven't talked much."

She paused. "I think you're really special y'know?"

Honoka took her hand from Nozomi's and placed it on her cheek. She closed the gap between them and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Nozomi bashfully looked away, "Geez, if I knew you just wanted to kiss me ya shoulda just said so, I guess I really like you too."

Nozomi earnestly looked into Honoka's blue eyes. The latter finally giving a really goofy smile causing Nozomi to giggle. "To think this little goofball can be so charming."

"Eheheh! Sorry! It's not my fault you're super pretty~,"

They both started laughing at the genuinely sappy display of emotions as they leaned in towards the warmth of each other.


End file.
